


He Must Have Loved You A Lot

by delinquentprincess



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post 3x10, Rose Ward is a badass, Ward Siblings, also a detective, maybe idk, this is really angsty sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentprincess/pseuds/delinquentprincess
Summary: Daisy tracks down Ward's younger siblings and tells them of his death.Aka the one where Skye meets Thomas and Rose.





	1. Seeking Closure

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been floating around in my head (and in my notes) for a little while now so i finally wrote it. Here is Skye telling Thomas and Rose Ward of Grant's death. Its set after 3x10. I also refer to her as Daisy in this fic because i felt like it fit more (otherwise i would have stuck to Skye like i do in other fics). 
> 
> enjoy and sorry its so angsty

Daisy needed closure, in whatever way she could get it. Ever since Ward was revealed as Hydra, she felt like there was no time for her to grieve. For her to figure things out. For her to miss him. And then suddenly he’s dead and she has more questions than answers still. Daisy felt guilty though. Even though no one else did, she felt responsible for what happened to Grant Ward. The only other person bothered by this was Fitz it seemed and often him and Daisy would sit together in silence in the common room, with a beer in their hands. Not saying anything. It was both their way of grieving. It was their way of missing him and finding the support they needed but were not supposed to need.

One night, Daisy can’t remember how long it had been since he died—all the nights seemed to blend together, Fitz said something that didn’t sit well with Daisy for weeks afterwards.

“I always thought he’d get the heroes death, you know? Go out in an epic battle, in the field, bullets flying, saving someone’s life. It just seems like such an injustice, they way he went. Hands tied behind his back, bullet wound in his shoulder, crushed in chest. Left all alone on that planet. It just seems unfair.”

Daisy tried to blame the lump in her throat and the tears on her cheeks on the beer.

Somewhere in those dozens of nights sat in the dark with Fitz, she brought her old laptop. The one she first brought with her onto the bus all those years ago not the SHIELD issued one from after the fall. There, with Fitz and two empty bottles of beer, she sifted through his old file. Daisy didn’t know exactly what she was looking for but she still looked. They noticed a subheading depicting family history and she clicked on it.

“How much did he tell you about his family?” Fitz asked her.

“I knew about Christian and how shitty him and his parents treated Ward and his younger brother.” Daisy replied without looking up from the computer screen.

Under the subheading was a lot of information that the two of them already knew; born and raised in Massachusetts, crap home life, crap parents [deceased], crap older brother [deceased], younger brother, went to juvey, recruited for SHIELD by John Garrett. However, they found something they didn’t know. Grant Ward had a little sister who fell off the grid years ago. 

“I never knew he had a sister.” Daisy mumbled.

“Rose Ward…I wonder if she knows what happened to him.” Fitz inquired.

Daisy studied the name on screen hard. Slowly, the aching feeling crept back into her chest. Hardening her jaw, she opened a new tab. She began to scour the internet for any information on Rose Ward. She found an old site from Christian’s early campaign days with information about his family that must have slipped past his PR team. It talks about his sister, a young woman recently promoted to detective in a precinct in New York City. Once she had located a home address she turned to Fitz. 

“She deserves to know he’s dead, Fitz. Even if her reaction is a negative one, she still deserves to know.” 

Fitz nodded in understanding, “Are you sure you know what you’re getting yourself into?”

Daisy breathed deep, “If she was this hard to track down, and he never spoke a word of her, she must have been really important to Grant. I want to do this.”


	2. Rose Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye Meets Rose and learns some interesting information.

Fitz agreed to cover for her the next day as she took the quin jet and flew out to New York. She pulled the SUV up in front of the apartment building located on the West Side and hit the buzzer with _Rose_ taped underneath it. 

“Hello?” A feminine voice crackled through the speaker.

“Rose Ward? My name is Daisy Johnson and I’m here to talk to you about your brother, Grant Ward.”

There was silence on the other end for a minute and Daisy wasn’t sure if Rose was going to let her up. Just as Daisy was turning away a buzzer sounded and the door clicked. 

Daisy took the short elevator ride to the 4th floor and approached Rose’s apartment door. She knocked once before the door flew open and she was tugged inside and slammed against the wall beside the door, a hand gun in her face.

“How did you find me.” The woman before her snarled. She looked so much like him that it hit Daisy like a ton of bricks. The dark hair and honey eyes, matching the cheekbones and the jaw line perfectly. Daisy struggled to get air into her lungs.

“I’m with SHIELD,” Rose rolled her eyes at that, “and let me tell you, you are not easy to find.”

Rose eased off her and walked towards the living room, placing her gun down on the coffee table. Daisy took this as an invitation to follow her and joined her on the couch. Daisy wasn’t sure how to start the conversation. She had no clue how the girl in front of her was going to react. 

“You said that you were here to talk about Grant, so talk.” Rose didn’t look at her. 

Daisy decided to just rip the bandage off, “He’s dead.” 

Rose’s eyes swam with tears and Daisy almost regretted breaking the news like that. However, Rose bit the inside of her cheek, pushed them back and turned to face her. 

“I thought you would want to know.” Rose nodded. It was if she didn’t trust herself to speak.

“Like I said before you were hard to track down. You must have been very important to him if you went to all this trouble to disappear.” Rose gave her a small smile and finally spoke.

“Grant and I were really close as kids. Thomas too. Grant would protect us from Christian and our parents. He would play dolls with me. Then he went away to juvey and me and Thomas had to defend ourselves. I hadn’t really spoken to him in years.”

Daisy listened carefully to the youngest Ward as she told her more of the Ward siblings’ childhood. The part she never got told. Rose continued, “When you said you were SHIELD I panicked. Back when Grant had first got recruited, he told me and our brother Thomas to never trust a SHIELD agent no matter what. He scrubbed both of us from any system he could and that was that, we both disappeared.”

“But you kept your name?” Daisy questioned.

Rose nodded, “seems odd but I don’t think I could go by anything else. Besides, if worse comes to worse I know how to protect myself.” 

Daisy smiled at her. She liked her, in another reality, where things were different she could see Rose and Skye getting along.  
“Why did you look for me though?” Rose’s question brought her back. 

“I never knew Grant had a sister, he never told me.” Daisy smiled sadly, “I guess I wanted to meet you. And be the one to tell you what happened to Grant.” 

Rose studied her for a moment and then she was moving on to the next subject before Daisy could question the look on her face.

“Thomas was here only a few months ago, checking up on me. Does he know?” 

Daisy was struggling with how well Rose was taking everything and how easily she could openly talk about the subject. It took weeks before Daisy could even think about it without wanting to throw up. 

She nodded, “Yeah, we found him under an alias working in a jewelry store. We had to use him as bait on the day that…on the day Grant died.” Daisy had trouble getting the last of her sentence out and even more trouble meeting Rose’s eyes but when she finally did she found confusion. 

“Thomas doesn’t work in a jewelry store,” Now it was Daisy’s turn to be confused, “Thomas is a mercenary. He does freelance stuff, says all the intelligence agencies in the world are a bunch of dicks.” Rose explained and small chuckle worked its way out. 

Daisy felt so stupid. Of course, the Thomas Ward they found wasn’t the real Thomas Ward. She should have known that Ward would put a decoy of his brother out in the world, he was too smart not to. Daisy quickly questioned Rose about the whereabouts of the real Thomas Ward and Rose was happy to give her all the information she needed. 

Daisy got up to leave and paused as she stood in the doorway, “Why did you tell me all of this? I thought your brother warned you not to trust SHIELD?”

Rose had on a similar expression to the one she wore earlier as she was studying Daisy, “Because, if you went to all that trouble just to find me and tell me Grant’s dead, he must have been pretty important to you. And in return you to him. I hope I helped answer some of your questions.” 

Daisy nodded and just as she was about to close the apartment door, she heard Rose pick up the phone and dial. Just as she closed the door, she heard a faint “Gramsy? It’s Rose.”


	3. Thomas Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye Meets Thomas

Daisy took the directions Rose had given her and programmed them into the quin jet before heading off. When she arrived in The Middle of No Where, Northern Canada, she noticed a small house in the distance and figured that’s where she’d find him.

She pushed her way through the back gate. The yard was small but it suited the house that was situated at the top of the hill. Daisy could see a tall man coming out from the screened in porch as she made her way up the path. He shielded his eyes from the sun and when she caught a glimpse of his face she scolded herself on ever thinking that other man was Thomas Ward. The one in front of her looked too much like Grant not to be his brother.

“Thomas Ward?” She called to him

The man before her chuckled a bit and placed his hands on his hips, “I was wondering when SHIELD would catch up with me.”

Daisy was slightly taken aback. First by how easily he could identify her as SHIELD, second by how okay he seemed about her being there.

“My name is Daisy Johnson and I’m here to talk about Grant.”

Thomas’ eyes darkened, “whatever the hell you’re trying to get out of me you can forget it.” He was turning to go back inside when she dropped the news.

“Grant is dead.”

Thomas froze in the door way, his hand gripped the doorway until his knuckles went white. He didn’t turn around when he next spoke,

“You’re lying.” His voice gave away no emotion.

“I wish I was.”

Thomas turned to face her then, she knew the pained expression he wore matched hers. He then motioned for her to follow him inside the house where they sat down at a table just inside the porch. Thomas stared at his hands and Daisy wondered why she was still there. Of course she knew why, he was possibly one of the only people who understood how she felt right now and he was one of the last people on earth who could help answer whatever questions she had left.

“Were you close?” If Thomas was surprised by her question, he didn’t show it. He just gave a bitter smile.

“I would withhold my answer in case you were planning on using me against him, however since he’s dead there’s no point.” He took a deep breath and looked up at her, “He called whenever he could. Visited occasionally.”

Daisy nodded. She didn’t feel the need to tell him about the fake Thomas Ward they had brought in. It didn’t seem important.

“How about you?” Daisy didn’t even try to hide her surprise, “You’re SHIELD and yet you had the decency to deliver the news of his death. Why?”

“We were…friends once.” She hesitated as the word ‘friends’ slipped past her lips. She knows it was a lie, she knows that they were never friends. They were always so much more. “I know how much he cared about you. I thought you deserved to know.”

Thomas nodded appreciatively and after a beat of silence, “you loved him.”

It wasn’t a question. And the look in his eyes sat heavy in her chest. She couldn’t even deny it, he already knew the truth. Because why else would she be there.   
Before she could give any form of an answer, Thomas was speaking again.

“A couple months back he mentioned a girl named Skye. Nothing too elaborate but I knew my brother enough to know how special this girl was to him,” Thomas looked her dead in the eyes, “that you?”

Daisy nodded her head for what seemed like the one hundredth time that day. Thomas Ward was perceptive, like his sister, but in a much different way. Where Rose held back, Thomas spoke whatever came to his mind, whether he should or not. Once again, Daisy was shook by how easily Skye would have gotten along with the younger Ward siblings in another lifetime. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and pushed her chair back from the table signalling her departure. 

Just as she was pushing open the back gate, Thomas called out to her. “A woman named Kara Palamas. Do you know what happened to her?”

Daisy couldn’t bring herself to turn around and look at him when she answered back, “she’s dead.”

She ignored the sound of chairs hitting a wooden deck and curses as she made her way back to the quin jet.

Her ride back to the Playground was silent and only then, hidden away in the air, did she let her tears fall. She had always missed him most when they were in the air and after the day she just had, she allowed herself to cry for him. To miss him. Even just for an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
